Lip Lock
by legolasluver27
Summary: Ciel is looking for his butler... where will he find him?
1. Chapter 1

My first ever posted fanfiction O.O I'm scared

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled down the hall of his mansion. "Sebastian!" No answer. "Sebastian! Where the hell are you? Goddamned demon." Ciel carried on looking through the hall for his missing butler.

"Mmmm." Grell murmured against Sebastian's lips as they rolled around on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian only smirked in response and pressed his lips harder to Grell's. He was completely unaware that Ciel was only two floors above and moving down quickly.

Sebastian ran his tongue along Grell's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Grell quickly granted, opening his mouth to allow Sebastian's hot, wet tongue into his mouth. As Sebastian stroked Grell's tongue with his own, Grell whimpered quietly, which caused Sebastian to smirk around the kiss.

"Sebastian! I know you can hear me so get out here now! I am starving and Bard set the kitchen on fire. Again!"

One floor to go.

Sebastian and Grell were now locked in one hell of a passionate kiss, because they were both immortal and had summurts to do with death they didn't really need to breathe, but they liked to break apart and look lovingly into each other's eyes. Grell was gasping and Sebastian had his 'rape face' on. (A.N.: if you don't know what that looks like put it in Google images.)

They both smirked and ducked down for another kiss.

"I can't believe you made me come to you room." Ciel said to himself in disbelief. He had to go to a servant's room. He was only 3 doors away from Sebastian's room and if he was in there he was going to kill him.

The reaper and demon were now a tangle of limbs on the bed. Still lip locked and rather aroused.

Then the door swung open and behind it was a very ticked off Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel stood frozen in shock as his gaze landed on HIS butler and the retarded reaper lay on a bed snogging each other's faces off. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ciel yelled as soon as his voice returned.

Grell and Sebastian quickly parted and looked up to a ticked off Ciel and quietly swore under their breaths, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ciel tapped his foot on the floor.

Sebastian got off Grell and stood straightening his crumpled uniform. "My lord, I am deeply sorry. I was just... erm..." He trailed off and looked at Grell.

The death god stood. "We were kissing as you could see and then you came in..." He was also struggling with an explanation.

"OK, we'll it at this, Sebastian you have 10 minutes to get rid of the red thing and sort the kitchen out. Then you shall come to me and explain why the hell you were kissing it. OK. Good." Ciel turned and left.

Sebastian was escorting Grell out from the back door while trying to think of an explanation. Once he got rid of Grell he calmed the kitchen down and smacked Bard on the head, then went to see Ciel.

"What's your excuse then?"

"Myself and Grell are, well erm... dating you could say." Sebastian said with a tone of unease.

"Dating? You and him date?" Sebastian nodded. "OK, since I am a nice person he may come and see you. As long as he doesn't come anywhere near I and I don't see him. I don't hear you and better yet it cannot be here while I am awake." Ciel finished.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed smiling slightly.

"Good, now go and get me some tea and something to eat."

"Yes bochan." Sebastian turned to leave.

"Oh and Sebastian." Ciel called. Sebastian turned back.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Next time don't leave your whip on my bed"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bit OOC haha and there are some sexual implications too but nothing graphic! Thank u to everyone who read the first part 3

"Sebas-chan!"

"Sebby!"

"Sebby, baby, where are you?"

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose as Grell burst into the room and latched onto the demon. Ciel looked up from whatever he was doing and frowned and said, "I thought I said he couldn't be here while I was awake, yes I did say that, so why is it here?"

"I don't know, my lord, I believe I said to meet me at 11." Sebastian looked down at the excited reaper.

"You said 11 Sebby, its 11 now."

"11pm."

"Oh. Oh, well let's go." Grell started to drag Sebastian off, but Sebastian grabbed his free arm, turned him around and kissed him. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. What the hell was wrong with his butler?

Sebastian finally released Grell and gave a pleading look at Ciel. "No! Now go get me something to eat and I want Bard, Maylene and Finian in there too to make sure you don't get up to anything."

Sebastian pouted and left the room with Grell attached onto him. "I will be checking they were there."

Sebastian quickly got the servants together in the kitchen and made a cakey thingy for Ciel with Grell on his arm. He gave it to Ciel then went to his room...

"Finny! I order you to go to Sebastian's room and shut them up!" Ciel stuffed his fingers in his ears to block out the noises of Grell and Sebastian.

"Yes sir." Finny said and quietly left the room. Bard was outside waiting to see what Finny had been ordered to do. "I have to get Sebastian and Grell to shut up."

"They'll kill you for interrupting their... 'Fun.'"

"Probably, but I'm stronger than them, right?" Finny looked just a little bit worried.

"Right. Go on then." Bard waved his hands in the direction of their rooms.

Finny made his way down to Sebastian's room and knocked on the door. The loud moans and groans stopped so Finny said, "You guys gotta keep it down. The master's getting really annoyed with your noises."

"Piss off." Came the reply and the moans and groans came back along with a half screamed 'oh Sebastian'. Finny was really too scared to try again so left to tell Ciel that they aren't going to shut up.

Ciel wasn't too happy about this but soon enough the noises stopped and a flushed and messy Sebastian came back into the room.

"Sor-." Sebastian began but Ciel cut him off.

"I don't care how much you apologize and all that. You were so loud, just what were you doing? Don't you dare answer that. If I wasn't contracted to you then you would be fired. You will not see that thing again."

"But..." Sebastian looked like Ciel had just killed a kitty.

"'But' what Sebastian?"

"But I love him." Sebastian said after a long pause staring at the floor.

"Love? I thought demons didn't and couldn't love."

"So did I, but I have fallen for him and I do love him. Please don't let me lose him."

"This is just weird and awkward. Does he know that you love him?"

"No."

"Well then go and tell him you love him and erm he can come and see you just as long as I'm not around and you don't make ANY noise."

"Yes bochan." The kitty just came back to life. Sebastian grinned and left.

"Finny!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes, master?" The little gardener said.

"Go down to Sebastian's room and get rid of all the whips. Now!"


End file.
